The Adventure Zone: Commitment - Episode 2/Transcript
Transcript by the lovely volunteers at TAZscripts. music (The Adventure Zone: Commitment Theme by Griffin McElroy) plays Clint: Welcome back! I am Clint McElroy, your uhh, DM. Your GM. Which is it? GM? Justin: GM. Clint: I’m your M. And uh, this is– Griffin: You’re my – You’re just my Master? That’s no good. Travis: Nooooo. Clint: crosstalk I am the master! Justin: crosstalk Game master. Clint: Are you ready to play? Are you ready to jump in on this? Justin: Hellllll yeah I am, Dad. I’m clipping, though, so let me fix that. Griffin: He’s not ready to play, ‘cause he’s clipping. Justin: Okay, now I’m not clipping, and I’m ready to play. Clint: Alright! Travis: I was thinking about— and we’ve never done this before but I was thinking about— we should start this episode like this: : Travis: Right, so then it, like, picks up— Griffin: crosstalk Yeah, picks right up, people love that shit. Justin: I’ve never done that. Travis: I’m gonna work real hard, by the way to try to come up with a character voice. We’re gonna see how I do. Justin: Okay. Griffin: I actually– this is like a really super weird coincidence, but I looked it up, and I did a lot of research on it, and it turns out that Remy sounds exactly like I do. [Justin: It’s just so…] It’s like really, very very strange. Justin: It’s just so difficult to tell when it’s you and when it’s Remy. [Griffin: Well, if I–] It’s a challenge– Griffin: Well, if I talk about jumping very high or being on Ninja Warrior, you can assume that that is me embodying Remy, in that moment. Justin: That’s fine. Griffin: Because I’ve never been on Ninja Warrior and my jumps are pathetic. Justin: What– what– Clint: And if you talk about spilling coffee on your computer, we’ll know it’s you, Griffin. Griffin: Oh my god, it’s everywhere. It got in every hole. Every crack, every plug, every crevice. Travis: But tell us about what got on the computer. laughs Griffin: Jesus. Justin: Okay, um. Uh, so let’s do like a smash cut okay? I’ll just kick it off okay, smash cut. {2:17} : laughs : : : : : : : : : Justin: That’s not a very good end of a podcast episode though, to be honest. murmurs of agreement Griffin: Remy stands there kinda quietly and contemplatively for a while, and he says : : : : Travis: noise laughter Griffin: Didn’t we just do this– Clint: It’s tomorrow morning. Griffin: Okay. laughter Clint: You are in the medical wing of the Humanities division of the ‘Berg. Travis: Well, are we? Because according to the Roll20 map I’m looking at we are trapped in some kind of demonic hellscape that is Dad’s imagination. Griffin crosstalk: Holy god, Dad is— I’m looking at this map and, again, Justin’s gonna post hopefully all these to the twitter account. Justin: I don’t even think I could get how good it is [Griffin: Yeah.] in a screenshot. Griffin: I think Dad might be— Justin: Can you zoom out so you can get, like, the full scope— Griffin crosstalk: Yeah yeah, there’s a [Justin: Aww, there we go.] slider there— Justin crosstalk: Okay, okay. Griffin crosstalk: So capture the whole thing– Griffin: Because it’s important, because these are clues ‘cause I think our dad’s the fucking Zodiac Killer. Travis: Uh huh, uh huh. cracks up Justin: I need to make— okay, I can’t make the little icons smaller. I’ll try to get as much of the good stuff as I can, ‘cause it’s like…it’s all so buck–wild. Griffin: There’s some, I think, objects from Half–Life in here, there’s a— Travis: My favorite is, to really sell the ‘it’s a science room’; there’s just a periodic table of elements. Uh, just hanging around. Justin: I like– Clint: That’s a character! Travis: Oh! Justin crosstalk: It’s a char– that’s a character. Griffin: It’s– It’s– Justin: It’s me, Perdy! peer–dee Griffin: It’s Table–O. laughter Clint: No! That’s Joe, your buddy Joe, remember? Griffin: Okay. Justin: Joe My name is Joe, I’m a periodic table of elements that came to life. Clint: crosstalk: He’s a scientist! Justin: I’m a scien– well, of course! Travis: A witch kissed me and trapped me in this table of elements! Justin: If the periodic table of elements did come to life, it would be a scientist. I think we can all agree on that. Griffin: Joe I wanna teach you kids all about the noble gases. Griffin: Um, alright, so... sorry. {5:35} Clint: You step into the installation…installation. Um, this room is bisected into two halves with, uh— by a large thick transparent wall. On the left side is like a big pumping device, and Grace is standing there prepping that machine. On the right side are these large tanks. Joe, or the periodical table, is standing there prepping it. In the middle of the wall is a large, impressive–looking metallic door. But the room that you’re in when you first walk in is kind of dominated, there’s a circular table right in the middle of the room, on this half of the room. Travis: And is that also a character? Are all tables characters, or just some of them? Clint: No, no. But the computer bank…standing there is Potts. Griffin: See? Your laughter your iconography, the rules of it are so– I don’t know what is object and what is person. But I love it. Clint: Well, Potts is over IT— Griffin: I gotcha, I gotcha. Justin: So he’s a computer? Griffin: I would know that keyboard anywhere. Clint: So as you step in, Joe greets you : : : : : Clint: Now it’s totally up to you guys. Uh, you can either be naked under the robes or you can have on, like, little Speedo things. Griffin: Uhhhhh okay. Justin: O–kay. Griffin: crosstalk Kind of a…weird energy. Travis: crosstalk I’m gonna go with not naked. Not naked, thank you very much. Justin: Yeah, not naked, kind of a weird vibe– Griffin: Kind of a weird vibe, that you’ve just told us to dress to our comfort, Dad. [Clint: Yeah, that’s it.] Still your sons, I know you’re having fun in your fantasy world but— Clint: It’s just like the spa. Dress down to your own comfort. Travis: Except not. It’s like if you walked into work, and the boss was like “Okay, cool. Do you want to be naked or what?” chuckle Griffin: Um, yeah, I’ll just wear my underwear, thank you. Travis: Yeah. Clint: Okay. So you, uh, they open the great big impressive metallic hatch and you step into the other half of the room. : Clint: It’s from Ikea. Griffin: We love our big metallic hatches here on the Adventure Zone. Clint: Uh, over on the left side there are machines on the corresponding sides of the big clear wall. There’s some intake fans and…what else, outgive fans? What’s the opposite of intake? Griffin: Output? Justin: Outtake? Griffin: Output? Clint: Okay, they got outtake fans in front of the pumping thing on the other side of the— Travis: No, outtake fans are the people who watch America’s Funniest Home Videos. laughter Justin: Woof. [Griffin: Yipes.] Woof. Clint: And there are great big cylinders on the other side of the machine where Joe had been. But the room is dominated by three pads, three circular pads on the floor that look like they’re like covered with a kind of mesh, a very fine mesh. And over each one of those pads is an array of metallic arms with a nozzle at the end of each one. And that is directly over those pads. Um, Grace hands you a, uh, kind of skullcap thing to place over your heads, and there are earbuds in the skullcap. Also, a pair of goggles each and a respirator with a built in microphone. Griffin: I ask Grace : : : : : Travis: Nadiya's already done, Nadiya’s already on there, skullcap, all of it. : : Travis: strained grunting sound : : : : : : Clint: And then Grace steps through the metal portal, and closes it behind her. : : : Travis: Nadiya points to the headphones and the respirator and kinda shrugs like, mm, sorry. laughing : : : Travis: Mm, points at the headphones, mm, ahh. : : : Travis: Nadiya’s eyes narrow. wheezes : : : : Travis: Nadiya’s kinda shaking. chuckles : : : : : : : : laughs : : : : : : Clint: Okay, your earbuds crackle and you hear the voice— Travis and Griffin: Ahh! laughs : : : : : : : Clint: And then Joe’s voice cuts in and says, : : : : : : : : {13:54} Clint: So the Skinthetics start to spray out of the nozzles. : Clint: And it's covering you all. And so Potts says, : : : : : : : : : : : : {15:06} : : : Clint: It– so the golems around you have hardened, and it’s just kind of a waiting game. Again, Potts chimes in : : : : : Clint: When they activate the pumps, the stimplants fill the chamber, in the air. And are immediately attracted to your golems and start working their way into the actual Skinthetics and– think of it as, like, a medium. The stimplants enter your [Travis: Could I have a large?] bodies. Travis: crosstalk Sorry, it’s just– I have broad shoulders, you know? Clint: crosstalk I’ll give you a grande. Clint: So you really don’t feel anything. Maybe a, a little bit of a tingle, but that’s– that’s it. Griffin: I mean, my tummy itch situation is very serious and very immediate. : : : : Clint: Alright, so it– there’s a different timeframe for everybody. As we watch, from the control room, we can see seams starting to appear in Remy’s golem, and, large chunks of it just start sloughing off and falling to the ground. And when that happens– Travis: gasp Guh-ross… (???) Clint: When that happens, the nozzle array over Remy withdraws and raises up into the ceiling. Griffin: I fall to my knees, ‘cause I imagine that was pretty exhausting and disorienting. And I just kinda stay there on my knees for a little bit. And then I look up. And with both hands, I touch my temples, and open my eyes wide and just yell and : Clint: Nothing. You start making that sound? Griffin: Yes. laughing Clint: Yeah, no powers have manifested for Remy. Griffin: Aww. Clint: Which is not that unusual because, you know– Travis: Didn’t work! Clint: It is a three–part system. Griffin: Okay. Clint: All of a sudden, places start appearing on Irene’s golem. They look like sparks. But they’re moving around on the surface of the golem. And when that happens, Irene’s nozzle array starts to withdraw, like Remy’s did. But when they move, the sparks move to the top of the golem’s head and points at the nozzle array. And there’s a pulse and this surge of electricity, an arc of electricity shoots up and hits the nozzle array. Griffin: Oh, shit. Clint: And when that happens, all the lights flicker, but come back on. And Potts says, : : Clint: The sparks are moving around. This time, they are facing Remy. They all come together into that one spot. And when that happens, at the same time, Remy, you feel that tingling sensation give like a huge surge. All through your body. Griffin: Yeah, I’m gonna fuckin somersault right out of the way. Clint: And just then, the sparks on the body pulse right in front of you. Roll Athletics. Griffin: Yeah, yeah, for sure. I mean, that is a zero, but I have a plus five athletics and I also– do I have superpowers now? Clint: You have superpowers now. Griffin: Well then I also have Uncanny Dodge: if you see a projectile coming you can get out of the way with clever gymnastics, you gain plus two to defense rolls when dodging ranged attacks. So that’s seven. Travis: crosstalk That’s seven. Clint: Alright, describe the leap. Griffin: I think it’s almost like he doesn’t realize what he’s… doing? ‘Cause I mean he doesn’t know that he has superpowers, so I think he just, like, his body, he moves it in a way where he thinks he’s just kinda moving to the right a little bit, but he actually plants a hand on the ground and jumps ten feet into the air off the handspring and lands, like, flawlessly. And looks at his hands, and his feet, and looks up at Potts on the other side of the glass like, : Clint: Alright, and the arc of electricity hits the pad where you had been standing. The lights flicker again, but come back on. : Clint: Grace speaks in your earbuds and says : Clint: And Nadiya’s golem has started to shift, and move, without any seams. And Joe says : Clint: But when Nadiya’s golem starts to move, the sparks shift towards the side where Nadiya is. Griffin: Jesus… Clint: And Joe says in the earbuds, : Clint: And Potts says, : Clint: What do you do? Griffin: Does it look like electricity is about to shoot at… ‘cause you said it was forming on Irene, about to hit Nadiya? Clint: It was aiming– yeah. When Nadiya’s golem started to move, the sparks moved in that direction. Griffin: I mean, I can either go look at those fans, or I can try to help Nadiya or Irene out, right? Clint: Your call. It’s an RPG. Griffin: Yeah. laughs Griffin: So they’re both still in their golems, right? They’re both… Clint: They are still in their golems. Griffin: I ask : : Griffin: Okay, I want to try to talk to Irene, to get her to calm down, or like gain some control over this thing? I don’t know if that would be Empathy or Rapport, but if I can’t move her, it feels like this is the thing I can do to stop this situation from escalating right now. Clint: Okay. Travis: Is Nadiya still responsive and hearing and everything? Clint: No, Nadiya, you guys are in communication. Griffin: Alright, I say, : : : : : Griffin: I run over just towards Irene and start, I dunno. I do a flip right in front of Irene trying to move around more than Nadiya is, to try to attract the fire. Clint: The sparks shift to the other side [Griffin: Okay.] and there’s a pulse, and another arc of electricity starts to head your way. Griffin: I roll out of the way of it. [Clint: Alright.] That’s a fucking ten. Clint: Excellent. Yeah, you– Travis: You rolled so good, you become Sonic the Hedgehog. Griffin: Yeah, I literally go supersonic with that one. Clint: The lightning arc, instead, hits the wall, and this time the lights flicker and go out. Griffin: Oh my god. Clint: And Potts says, : Clint: In the darkness, you hear that sloughing sound again, and the lights come back up. Justin, what do we see? {23:33} : laughs : : : : Clint: Potts’s voice kicks in. : Justin: crosstalk Irene rips out her earpieces. Er, sorry, Kardala rips out her earpieces. No way. : : : : : Justin: And Irene starts– Kardala starts to walk over to smash Nadiya. Griffin: laughs I run between them. : : : : : : : Clint: On the other side of the wall, back in the control room, Martine and Sylvain enter the monitor chamber with weapons drawn. : Clint: Martine says, : Clint: And Potts refuses. : : : : Clint: You hear Joe in your earbuds, : : Travis: I would like to roll Will. Clint: Okay. Travis: Oh wait, I have a program that does that. Not great. But uh, a two? So, fair. [Clint: Okay.] I’m going to– because– okay, so here’s why I’m doing this. What Nadiya knows about her creation, the BioSkin – the Skinthetic, as you were calling it – is that it reacts to your body. It becomes part of your body, so if this is doing a skin – if it’s attracted to the skin graft that she already has, she’s trying to somehow, you know, make it become part– work with her body instead of against it. Clint: Okay, I like that. Your body starts to actually absorb the Skinthetic. Over on the other side of the wall, Martine said– instructs Sylvaine, and Sylvaine goes over and restrains Potts– : Clint: crosstalk pulls Potts away, pulls Potts away from the controller. Martine starts punching buttons to open the hatch. : Clint: Joe says, : Clint: And Martine says, : Griffin: You gonna shoot everybody? Ya ding dong? Clint: Nadiya, you need to roll– I say roll Will again to see if you can stabilize. Travis: I’m gonna roll Science! Clint: bemused Okay… Griffin: Eat that skin! Travis: rolling noise Oh wait, I have a program– Griffin: Why– you just forgot it within the span of, like, ninety seconds. Travis: Okay but I did– I rolled a three. Three pluses and a blank. Griffin: Ohh, it’s not in the program– [Travis: I know] that’s why we’re using the program– specifically for Travis. Travis: But I rolled three pluses, and a blank, plus four, so seven. Clint: Okay. Justin: Do these guys have guns drawn on Kardala? Clint: On the other side of the hatch, yeah. Griffin: Uh oh. Justin: Through the glass, right? Clint: Yeah, but that’s why she wants to open the hatch– they couldn’t shoot through the glass. Justin: Can I see that– is it like a transparent situation or I can, I can see. Clint: It is transparent, yeah. Justin: Okay, Kardala walks up and smashes the– punches the glass as hard as she can with her fists. Clint: Okay. Justin: Sorry it’s just like, untenable, that they would have guns drawn on her. Clint: Okay. Justin: Okay it’s a negative one, and I guess this would be… Griffin: Uh, Physique. Or– yeah. Justin: Physique? Griffin: Or Fight? Justin: Or Fight… fighting– Griffin: crosstalk Physique is like feats of strength. I don’t think it’s fi– I think it would be Physique. Justin: Physique, okay. So three minus one, so a two. Which according to the Fate ladder is… Travis: Fair! Justin: Fair. Clint: Okay. The uh, the transparent wall… splinters, spiderwebs. At that point, the hatch pops open and Martine says, : Clint: She holsters her weapon, instructs Sylvaine, he holsters his weapon. She says, : : : : Travis: Um, I am going to, like a cinder block, punch Martine with my new giant polymer fist. And that would be a five. Clint: Alright, that hits her. laughing Hits her– : Clint: Doesn’t hurt her. : Clint: Uh, and she sprawls out on the floor, Sylvain draws down on you. : : laughter : : : : : : : : : Travis: Will plus two… so six? Form a spear with one hand. Mmm… shield maybe? So that’s an eight to form a shield with the other hand. : Travis: I help chuckles Martine up. : Clint: And she smiles at ‘ya, she wipes away a little blood that came out of her nose, and Martine says– : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Clint: Laughs : : : : : : : : : : : Griffin: Remy says, : Griffin: And I try to take a step towards the door, but I leap, like, 20 feet forward and crash into the wall, and I’m like, : : : : Travis: And she tries to stretch, and she cannot do that. Griffin: Okay. : : : : Griffin: I stick my hands out noises : : : : : : : laughing Commitment theme fades in 35:32 Money Zone 35:46-41:51 Clint: It’s an hour later. And you’re on a skimmer. Travis: Have we eaten? Clint: You’re zipping over the waves of the Gulf of Mexico, and there are hoagie crumbs and wrappers and strombolis and hot brown remnants– you’ve just eaten the hell out of a bunch of meat sandwiches. : : : : : Clint: So. You’re zipping along. And um, of course, remember these are drones that are piloted back by a pilot on the ‘Berg. So it’s just you three. But there is a monitor with a speaker. As you fly along, Parsons, who is the head of Risk Understanding, and basically makes the assignments, says uh : Griffin: God, that’s good. Justin: So good. : Travis: Man of a thousand voices. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Justin: Oh, twist. : : : : : : : : : Griffin: laughs That’s a yes from Dad! : Griffin: That’s a hard Clint McElroy yes. : Clint: Just then, the skimmer lands outside a very large sign, and right before the, right before the screen kicks off, you hear Parsons say, : : laughs : : : : : : : : : : Griffin: I’m walking backwards away from this. : : : Justin: crosstalk Just as she gets — she gets as far as “what could you possibly do to help?” and Kardala reaches her hands out of her, like, sort of long white cloak, and slaps them together and creates a gust of wind in Nadiya’s direction, um, which, let’s see, that would be...I guess Will, since it’s magic, basically. That is a zero, and that gets added to my Will which is a three...it says the opposition is generally fair with the, with creating a specific weather pattern, so, three would beat [Clint: Yep!] the opposition. So I create a gust of wind towards her. Not like, you know, damaging, but basically, you know, super fast. Clint: Well Nadiya, what do you do? Travis: Oh, I take it. I’m— I am goading Kardala. Griffin: Yeah, it’s definitely a reverse psychology situation. Travis: Yeah, yeah. I’m— Clint: Okay, I’d say — I’d say it knocks you back a few feet, [Travis: Mmhmm.] maybe? Kinda staggers you. Does not knock you over, but it does definitely push you back, and when it pushes you back, it pushes you back against the hatch of the skimmer, and it pops open. : : : : : laughs : Griffin: I get a stromboli out of the skimmer and I start, like, walking backwards with it, like, ‘this way !’ : Griffin: crosstalk Ok, I thought maybe it’d be like a— : Griffin: I thought we might have a E.T. Reese’s Pieces situation on our hands, but I was mistaken. Clint: All right, you step out of the Skimmer and there’s a very large sign that says “Welcome to Halleluland!” Griffin: Oh, jeez. Literally. Clint: And there is a street of— Justin: Can I just say, I’m so glad you guys talked Kardala into that because there’s nothing I want to see more than the Bible theme park my Dad made! Travis: Yaaaaay! Clint: There is a gold road— it’s not real gold, or it would have been stripped by now— by the way, everything here is in slight disrepair. Travis: Oh, so it’s like my recurring nightmare of being in an abandoned amusement park. Thanks, Dad. laughs Travis: This is great. Justin: Except there are apostles here! Travis: crosstalk Yeah! Clint: crosstalk I may put spiders in there, too, Trav, I know you love spiders. Travis: crosstalk Ah, cool! Can they be robot Jesus spiders? Clint: crosstalk So you walk along— you walk along this street of gold, and you come up to a gigantic wall, 50 feet high, with a giant white gate, which at some point probably was supposed to look like it was carved out of a single pearl, but, it’s fallen kind of into disrepair. But in front of this gate is a half of a statue. You see a large mechanical framework of a man, from like the waist up, arms outstretched, palms up, blocking you from getting to the gate. And as you approach, the eyes light up in this bizarre metal face. A lot of the— a lot of it has fallen apart, but you can still see the metallic, and you can still see the palms. The palms are like, you know, eight feet across, they’re huge. And a voice comes out of the head and says, : : : : : Travis: Nadiya steps up. : Griffin: crosstalk I’m just trying— Clint: crosstalk There’s no response, by the way. Griffin: I feel like Remy’s just like, what are we doing here? This is just a big animatronic guy, we’re, we don’t need to be talking to this right now, I feel like. : Clint: And you notice that these two hands are equidistant above the ground, about three feet off the ground each, like scales. groans Travis: Yeah. Griffin: Okay, yeah. : : Griffin: crosstalk All right— : Griffin: I jump up onto the left hand. : Clint: Good. When you do, the eyes light up and the voice says, : Clint: And when you step up on that hand, it sinks to the ground. : : : : : : : Clint: When you say that, your hand — the hand that Kardala stands on— sinks all the way to the ground. : laughs : Clint: He’s like a coworker! : Griffin: laughing Oh, jeez. Clint: Okay, Nadiya, what do you do? Travis: ...I don’t know. laughs Um, so right now the hands are on the ground, right? Clint: No, no no, when Kardala got on the palm and activated it, the— it sank to the ground, and the hand that Remy was standing on raised up in the air. Travis: I walk under that hand. Clint: Okay. Travis: And I head for the gate. Clint: Still closed. Travis: I hit it really hard with the big hammer fist. Clint: sound effect like something hitting a metal door Wooonnngggg! : Clint: Nothing. : Justin: Kardala hops off and goes to punch the gate. Clint: Remy goes right down to the ground in his hand. : Clint: Wooonnnngggg! : Justin: Kardala goes back to the, her platform. : : : : Clint: Kardala’s hand goes down to the ground, Remy’s goes up in the air. : : : : Travis: All right, Nadiya climbs up on the hand with Remy. : : : : : Clint: And the hand that you are standing on starts to lower, and the hand that Kardala’s on starts to raise… : Justin: No, I’m just kidding, Kardala knows what science is. Clint: crosstalk And the hand with Remy and Kardala— ah, I’m sorry, with Remy and Nadiya [Griffin: Nadiya], slowly sinks down to the ground, but very slowly. : Clint: Someone could do an investigation check. Travis: Oh yeah! Justin: Yeah. Shit. Yeah. Not Kardala. Travis: Ok. So, uh, my investigation is plus three, I rolled a zero, so that’s three. Griffin: I also got a three. Clint: Okay. You noticed that in the transition of the one arm coming down, when they were equidistant, when they were just about the same, the pearly gates started to hum and vibrate a little bit. But then when you sank the rest of the way down— now, this is with both of you on it— Griffin: Yeah, I’m getting— I’m getting off. I think that’s what we needed to do. Some— : : : : : : : : : : Clint: As you speak, your hand sinks, sinks, sinks, and there’s a moment, again, where they’re the same distance off the ground— : Travis: Then we get off, then we get off. Clint: And the pearly gates open. Travis: Hey, we did it! Griffin: Everything in moderation, folks. Travis: That’s why I believe in science Jesus! Clint: All right, so you follow this street of gold past the pearly gates, and you’re walking around. You eventually come up to a very large clearing, and this clearing is full of wild— I mean, it’s overgrown, but it’s kind of this wild version of lilies of the valley. So this field is sprung up, overgrown, weedy, but you can still see the lilies of the valley. And, uh, you walk into this clearing, and...what do you do? Travis: Ok, I’m gonna do Notice. Griffin: Yeah, I could also— Travis: Not great. Griffin: I got a one on Notice. Travis: I got a zero! I roll negative one, plus my one, equals zero. Clint: The only thing you really notice is that even though this is overgrown, you can still see the street of gold stretching on ahead to, uh, to a bunch of trees, and as you look, through the trees comes a woman riding on a unicorn. Griffin: This is the weirdest Bible place ever! Cause they definitely, I don’t think were in that one. Clint: And you hear a voice say, : Griffin: I was— I stand corrected. : Griffin: There’s unicorns in the Bible, y’all! Had no idea! Clint: The unicorn trots up, and the woman gets off of the unicorn. Griffin: Is it a robot woman? Clint: It is a robot woman, yes. And as she walks up, you hear a voice speak, and the voice says, : : : : Clint: And at that point, the robotic woman pulls her hand out from behind her back and sure enough, she has the severed head of a man, her fingers tangled in his hair, Griffin: Happy Halloween, everybody! Travis: Is it a robot head? Clint: It’s a robot head. Travis: Okay. Griffin: Oh, okay. Clint: And the robot woman screams, : Theme music Clint: And when she says that, the eyes of the severed head opens and fix on you, and the head speaks: : Clint: And the unicorn charges toward you. theme music Category:Commitment Transcript